broken wings
by Deathly Scythe
Summary: when she wakes, does she find what shes looking for. or has she realized it was some big dream. how far will she go to get back to it.


The sky turns black, the feathers on my wings pluck off one by one. What seems an imaginary pain shoots through my shoulder blades and my wings were ripped off. i plummet from the sky, leaving Fang hovering there reaching towards me. He didn't come after me, didn't try to catch me. He just hovered there arm stretched out, his scream silent.

Darkness swallows me whole. My vision blurs but at least I will die with my memories of him, of us.

"She's awake sir." Says a dull voice of a nurse.

I didn't know you could hear voices when you were dead. Ok I'm being dense I must be alive duh. So I will get to see Fang and the flock. I'll be able to fly again.

"Max dear wake up." Said the doctor. Ii recognize his voice, it's Jeb.

"Where's Fang, and the flock." I ask nervously. They look at me with looks of concern. This is bad I need to get out of here.

I'll try doing an up and away.

I jump up from the hospital bed trying to unfurl wings that weren't there. IVs were ripped from my arms, I scream in pain. What did they do to me!

"Max! Calm down! Whoever this Fang person is he doesn't exist, or 'the flock'. You were in a coma for about two and a half months."

So I never died."When."

They look at me like I'm not speaking English.

"When did it happen!" I bark.

"A few months ago you were climbing a tree. You got up so high, it was astonishing actually. You missed a branch, your foot slipped. And you fell hard right onto asphalt," Jeb says sighing," And it's quite a miracle that you lived. Your blood practically stained the concrete."

It's hard to take in all this information, that this happened to me. That Fang was never real, or the flock my heart and soul. None of it existed, it was all just a coma enhanced dream.

I started to feel tears swell up in my my eyes. They came pouring down like rain, except they were warm and salty they were drowning in emotion. I couldn't control it I want out of this hospital.

"And what about...my parents." I manage to choke out. I've seemed to have forgotten any memory of my mother or father, and I'm scared to hear anything about it now.

There was a pause before Jeb answered. " your mother died when you were really young, you never had any memory of her. And as for your father he was found dead a few weeks ago near the local high school, investigators said it was obvious suicide. Neighbors told the FBI how he was always mumbling about his wife's death and morning over you being here unable speak to him due to your unconsciousness."

I drift into deep thought. I have no parents my life I have lived inside my head was never real. I wake up in a hospital, anything else I need to know.

I'm scared to learn anything more. Warm tears trickle down my face, my heart starts cracking and breaking into pieces. Everything just became worse reality finally smacked me upside the head, I'm awake now. And I don't like what I'm seeing, I liked my dream better.

I loved him so much, and he's not even real. I just wanted him so bad, and there's nothing I can do to have him.

I've been having nightmares of that glorious dream that's been making me afraid to go sleep at night. I haven't been sleeping, I only seem to get at the most three hours a night.

It's been a week since the took me from the hospital. I've been sleeping less and less, knowing that I would have to wake up from dreams that mean my life. Even when I'm not asleep fang is always in my mind, he was so vivid so clear. Even my day dreams can't pull me closer to what he meant to me. My thoughts can't even save me from my sorrow. Everyone is worried that I'm going into a personal isolation. But that wasnt true.

Fang was my life and if he's not even real, why is my life worth living. What is my purpose if I do not have him, I want him I need him.

I also miss my wings. With the feeling of flying and the breeze through my hair.

I go up to the tallest tree I always climb, we call it the tree of the dare devils. I'm the only one who's ever climbed it, and one time I fell from it and went into a coma.

I look up at the tree, the tallest tree I've ever seen, on tv or in person. It towered over me probably the height of about a five story building.

Now I start climbing the tree to the highest branch, I've made it here many of times before but it takes usually a long time today it seems to take me about 10 minutes to get to the highest possible branche. I pull a knife from the inside of my trench coat, toss down the coat and watch it float gracefully to the concrete world.

I reach over my back with the knife and cut slits near my shoulder blades where my wings would've been. The blade pierces me and I wince in pain, I stand on the branch. I was off balance but it doesn't matter blood drips from back, I jump off plummeting to the ground. I know I was falling fast but time seemed to slow, to stop while I was in midair. I like this feeling of pain, shock, and total freedom.

I slammed to the concrete. The last feeling i had was my head bursting blood staining the world. The feeling faded so quick, my mind went perfectly black. I left my mark, I am gone now but I don't care. My body laying flat as people will walk by probably screaming in terror of the girl who wanted wings, who wanted to live her dream so killed her self to achieve it.

Now I earned my wings here in heaven, if such a thing exists. I lived out my life to the point were there was no reason for me to take up room on the earth. Now I've gotten my wings, I'll finally fly again.


End file.
